dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batcycle
Later on, Batman used to keep some regular motorcycles in the Batcave and just like with the first water vehicles, he didn't designed the bikes to resemble the Batmobile or Batplane, and thus he didn't named them. Ladies' Vehicle The first Bat-Cycle ever used was created and designed by Batwoman, who used the vehicle on her crime-fighting career. Her Batcycle would easily outrace the Batmobile, allowing her to reach crime scenes earlier that the Dark Knight. The first design was rather simple, as the batcycle resembled a normal motorcycle with the front and back fenders and the hand clutch shaped as bat-wings. Besides these aesthetic modifications, the Batcycle didn't feature any special capabilities. As Batwoman disappeared without a trace, so did her Bat-Cycle. Some time later a new Batcycle appeared, owned by Barbara Gordon. After she adopted the masked identity of Batgirl, she modified her regular motorcycle and included a Bat emblem on the front and also equipped the bike with multi-colored light beams that allowed her to track down vehicles by the tire tracks left behind. Next, Batgirl adapted a side-car on her batcycle that was used mainly by Robin, when they worked on missions together. Eventually, Batgirl upgraded her costume made bike and included a bat-shield on the front, making it similar to the many Bat-vehicles. Unfortunately, this model of the bike was destroyed during a confrontation between Batgirl and agents of MAZE. The next couple of models of the Batcycle were destroyed by the Outsider and later by Killer Moth. The next Batcycle used by Batgirl was red and it featured less capabilities that previous versions. Unfortunately, the vehicle was once again destroyed during a criminal chase. Continuing the streak of destruction, the next Batcycle was blown to pieces by the evil Doctor Voodoo in his attempt to cause and emotional breakdown in Batgirl. Batgirl's friend and confidant, Jeff Cotton designed and built another Batcycle for her, similar to the previous version. Batman's Batcycle The first Batcycle used by Batman, was sturdier than those of Batgirl and Batwoman, which made it perfect for driving off the road. This Batcycle was midnight blue and featured the Bat-Insignia on the sides, marking this the official Batcycle's debut. Other Versions DCAU This version of the Batcycle was a slim vehicle. It featured a shield capability, similar to the Batmobile. Its tires were coated with a reinforced material and also featured spikes for better grip while on the road. The Batcycle was eventually destroyed during a chase in Gotham, when Batman tried to stop She-Bat.Terror in the Sky Nolanverse This version is actually called the Batpod and it is an emergency vehicle built into the Tumbler, consisting of the front wheels and axle of the tumbler, should it be put out of action. After the Joker damaged the tumbler beyond repair, Batman used the Batpod as his main ground vehicle. | Capabilities = | Weapons = | Equipment = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Cycle